knwfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuclear King
'''Kuclear King '''is the eldest daughter and third child of of the King Leowald. She has the natural aggressive nature of a Gabranth but has yet to get the chance to prove herself on the battlefield. But many people have seen her potential as a future leader. Personality It is known she is especially close to her sister, who was very upset about her lost voice and overjoyed when she got it back. She has a short fuse that causes trouble sometimes. Like is common for her race, she is drawn to power. But she has displayed a very tsundere attitude towards men. She has a bit of inferiority complex regarding her more powerful older brothers and remarkably talented little sister. She is known to wander the streets of the capital listening to the problems and concerns of the common people in her nation. This is a quite a rare trait among the leaders of her world. Appearance She has silky, crimson brown hair, which she keeps cut short. Her eyes look a bit sharp. History The two sisters would often sing together is children. Plot Leowald brought both of his daughters to the duel between races so they could understand what war was like. Relationships Leowald King - Father and daughter are known to be close, though she calls him "papa" instead of "father" like he would prefer. She wanted to support him on the battlefield but he would not permit it. But he felt secure in the knowledge she would take the throne if her male family members would be killed. But by contrast she was quite overjoyed when the war abruptly ended without anyone getting hurt at all. At the duel, Leowald outraged her by suggesting he might bring Hiiro home as a husband for his daughters. She though this outrageous as they hadn't even met him yet. Blansa King - Mother and daughter are quite close, as one would expect. They look alike and have many similar traits. When Mimir's voice was cured, Kuclear informed her as fast as she could. Like her siblings, she was shocked to hear of her dark past. Leglos King - Kuclear's oldest brother whom she looks up to. They seem to be very much alike, though not in every way. The two of them are seen to both have great leadership potential. Lenion King - The sibling closest to her in age, they seem to get along quite well despite Lenion seeming like a difficult person to get along with. Kuclear always speaks respectfully to her older brothers. Mimir King - Kuclear was always confident in Mimir's intelligence and future potential, even when she couldn't speak. She was in tears when her voice came back. But she is also a little jealous of her famous singing talent. Raive Ocean - The head maid is well liked by everyone. Raive was later injured protecting her mother during the raid on Pasion. Arnold Ocean - Raive's brother who brought them great news on his first visit. They seem to have become friends since that day. Arnold volunteered to help out when his sister got hurt. Muir Castrea - Muir became of of her sister's close friend and Kuclear seems to have become good friends with her as well. Hiiro Okamura - As the person who cured her sister she was grateful and wished to met him. But when she first saw him in the duel with his frail form she did not take him seriously at all. Like everyone else she was stunned by his performance. Leowald loves to tease her for being attracted to his strength, though she always denies it. The met after the duel where she was quite grateful to him for saving her father's life. As was his habit, he has unintentionally triggered quite a few flags with her since then. Abilities She hasn't managed learning the art of Binding yet. But she had a great deal of physical strength, as befitting the daughter of the beast king. Category:Gabranths Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Royality